Outcasts!
by TheOtherMadhatter
Summary: A drama about social misfits intent on toppling an unfair student government. The story is origional but many animemanga references are within.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter ONE: Seven O' Clock and Not A Creature Was Sturring  
  
  
  
The bus slid to a slow and steady stop as it pulled into the snowy driveway of Halfway Vista High School. The sounds of overexcited freshmen and the not so cheery seniors filled the bus like a torrent of water released from a dam. If the noise of the school was in fact a raging river of cold water, then Vincent was a tall tower where the river would only feel like a slight budge to the base. Nothing could wake him from his dream that he had spent almost four weeks trying to remember and write down:  
  
A building not so far away from he fell as it split in two and Vincent seemingly oblivious to the complete destruction surrounding him, calmly sat on another roof top in wait. Then as if from thin air another, more sinister figure appeared on the next roof top, sword held out as a smile grew wider on his face. "It's about damn time you showed up Freling, I was beginning to think you had died, or worse..." Vincent said as he unsheathed own his blade and began to clean it. "I am sorry friend, there was somewhere else I had to be, hopefully next time I won't be so late." Freling said, teeth glaring through his sinister smile, Vincent stood up, holding the cloth he was using, he held his sword out. "Shall we begin... friend?"  
  
Vincent dropped the cloth from his clenched hand and with blazing speed the two seperated from the ground and vanished. In an instant, they returned to their roof tops, now facing away from each other, the cloth finally hitting the ground. An eternity of silence seemed to pass, not one sturred from the position they had landed in, as if the duel were just setting in. The speed at which they had fought must have been too quick for even their own brains to process.  
  
Then Freling turned to face Vincent, his left eye a bleeding mess as he calmly spoke... but Vincent could not hear the words, then a girl dressed in Japanese school uniform appeared and began shaking him violently...  
  
... And he woke up to the sight of his girlfriend, Heather poking him violently with a sharpened pencil. "Waky, waky Mr. I'm-Gonna-Stay-Up-All-Night-To-Beat-The-Last-Boss-And-Screw-Up-The-First-Day-Of-School!." She taunted, Vincent already getting a bearing on his enviroment jumped up. "Damn you women! Baka! I was having such a cool dream, now I can't remember it..." He looked around the bus, realizing it was completely empty, save for them and the ever impatient bus driver. "Oh really?" "Was I in it?" She asked quizzingly "Yes, yes you were." He replied. "Hmmm, who was I?" She asked. "You were you... 'cept in a Japanese school uniform..." Heather looked surprised but slightly amused. "Hah... you and your weird fetishes..." "Hey, I'm an Otaku, comes with the territory." Vincent said in an effort to defend himself and began to walk away. "Hey! I thought you said you couldn't remember your dream!" Heather said, walking off the bus with him. "That part, I remember." He replied, and a smile engulfed his face.  
  
Math class was in session, the teacher calmly wrote at the chalkboard as the smell of a lit cigarrette filled the room. A student raised his hand but could not catch the attention of the teacher, until she finished what she was saying and turned to shake off some extra ash into an ashtray. "Any questions?" She scanned the room for anyone with a raised hand. "Yes, you" She said, the young boy released a long held breath to speak. "Um... teacher? Could we maybe open a window?" The teacher looked down at the ashtray and then back to the kid "No." She said, resuming her ramblings at the chalkboard. The student wavered in his mood, putting his hand down, all he could say was "Okay."  
  
The two, Vincent and Heather walked calmly past the math class and toward their first class aware that the bell for first period had already rung 20 minutes ago. "So, you have a good summer?" Heather asked hoping to fill the void of empty silence that they had been walking in. "Naw, nothing special I pretty much just sat on my butt and played video games, and watching movies... in fact I don't think I even moved..." Vincent replied, Heather gave him a short glare "Why is it that when ever I ask one of my guy friends that question, they always have the same answer? Yet all my girlfriends will talk about it so much you have to slap 'em with a brick to turn 'em off?" Heather pondered, then Vincent replied with an example of his rather tongue in cheek humour. "Well, you know us men, all we think about is beer, sex, and videogames."  
  
Vincent opened the door to their first class: History, one in which most people flunked because the teacher didn't care enough to write A's, B's, or C's on the students papers. The whole class was in an uproar, like starved monkeys at a zoo fighting for the last peace of meat... in fact they even threw wads of paper at each other. The whole idea made Vincent give out a slight chuckle as he filed it in a folder in the corner of his brain.  
  
He and Heather sat down in seats at the back of class as the room quieted and a man wearing white dress pants and coat with bleached hair entered the room. The class was still silent, the teacher turned around to face the chalkboard and wrote madly on the board his name, he then turned to face the class and speak. "I am Great Teacher Onizuka! I am here to whip this sorry-ass excuse for a History class into tip top shape!" Expecting to hear voices of glee and hatred, he heard nothing, but saw the puzzlement of the youth. All was still silent, but Vincent failing to hold back an urge, stood and yelled."Can I have your autograph!?" Now it was the teacher's turn to be confused. Heather stood up, said to the teacher: "Sorry, you're in the wrong country." He looked around the room, noticing the english and a strange ability to write and speak it. "WHAT!? You mean this isn't Japan!?" He replied, confused as ever "Nope, it isn't." He quietly erased his name from the board, collected his stuff and apologized to the class. "Well then, what the hell was I doing last night?" He muttered as he walked off scratching his head.  
  
The rest of the classes went by quicker than expected mainly because some of the teachers decided to take "a quick break" and abandon the class room for a "a quick drink" and before they knew it, lunch had already begun. The school slowly filed into the lunch room where all took their respected seats, now there is one thing that should be made known to anyone about the ways of school and the lunchroom. Because the teachers are too underpaid and too overworked to give a damn about the students, it has been left to the student body to make up for a lack of "government" to control the rest, so they placed a "social government" where people are put in one of two classes and 2 other sub-classes based on popularity. Each had their own table to be at when lunch came around: The "Populars" followed by the "Jocks" and "Cheerleaders". Then there is the "Outcasts" table, where those not accepted by society were placed for various reasons that most people had forgotten. It is very easy for a popular person to be outcasted, causing said person to constantly be ridiculed and spit at for the rest of their years at the high school. So keeping people in line was easier than expected.  
  
Vincent, after ordering his usual lunch of two slices od pizza, three cookies and two cheery cokes. Had decided to sit at the "Popular" table, a big no-no for those who weren't in the know. The table was silent, surprised at the notion of an Otaku sitting there. One of them spoke up, "Eh, hem you are not allowed here, Otaku." He said. Though he was not in the know of anime, he did know the term Otaku, a term that some would proudly place upon themselves provided they liked the genre enough.  
  
The young popular pointed to a table at the far corner of the lunch hall, only one seat remained vacant among the goths and various other people including Heather. A moment later Vincent appeared at the table, "They got you too, huh?" Heather asked. Vincent took a moment to scan around the table and look at his new friends for the rest of the highschool years. Two were goths who made a strange habit of testing wether they were alive or not by poking each other. Another was a fat, quiet kid who would make random jokes and funnies to try and lighten the mood of the table. "Vincent?" Heather asked again, "Yeah I guess so, why are you here?" He replied "I may be cheerleader but I also happen to be your girlfriend, which make me an Otaku." Vincent sat down, he turned to Heather asked, "Who are these other characters?" She pointed to the goths, "They are Adam and Rebecca, here for obvious reasons..." Vincent watched as they went about their regular ritual, "Reality check..." One of them said they each poked each other in the head. "Nope... still here" The other said. "And the other is Shaun, Outcast for getting carried away too much." He looked over at Shaun who just wore a stoic expression as he ate his lunch. Vincent turned back to Heather "Doesn't seem too carried away right now." "You should see him when a conversation about videogames starts." Vincent looked back at Shaun before returning to his lunch. 


	2. Two weeks later

Chapter TWO: Two Weeks Later  
  
  
  
The group sat down at their table, like they had done for the past two weeks. Just sitting and talking about the usual, the sting of being Outcasts quickly wore off and they resumed their usual topics "I was up...two whole nights trying to beat that freakin' game!..." "...Nope, still here" Were some of the most talked about at this table. However, the sting of becoming an Outcast overstayed it's welcome in Vincent's mind... and he did not like it. "Heather, I'm going crazy here." He said half to himself "Really..." Heather replied not listening, as she was reading a book of Hamlet and was too interested in it to really pay attention, that and it started to sound like one of his many rants. "I'm tired of this, for the past two weeks, we have tolerated being spit at, rideculed and altogether treated like crap! Not to mention one of 'em stole my favorite anime DVD..." "...You shouldn't have had here in the first place hon. " She replied flipping a page. " Well, I'll tell you what... I'm not gonna take it anymore." He stood up on his chair and his voice grew louder "If I could, I would challenge whoever is in charge of this "Popular" clan to duel over our RESPECT! AND DIGNITY!!" That last part caught the whole lunch room's attention.  
  
A cricket chirped in the silence.  
  
Vincent sat back down, clearly embarrassed at his emotional outburst but the room still stayed silent. A loud clonk of shoes rang through out the lunch room hall, and the noise revealed itself as Deacon Nielson, most popular jock in the school, and the one elected to take charge of this artificial government. He quietly made his way to the outcast table where he stopped. "Which one of you 'people' is the "Otaku"?" Almost as if it was rehearsed, everyone pointed to Vincent. "So, you're the one who wants to challenge me?" Realizing this hole was deeper than a ladder could reach Vincent stood up "Yes...I am" He gave out a slight laugh, looked at Vincent from head to toe, his glasses that barely stayed on the tip of his nose, the black uncombed hair, the shirt that said 'Now accepting applications for Japanese girlfriend' in Japanese. It was no wonder he was Outcast "A fight for dignity?" he said mockingly. "Yes, a duel for the respect of all outcasts in this school." Deacon laughed, "The way I see it, you're gonna need every last speck of it you can find." He began to walk away, then hammering in the last nail in the proverbial coffin Vincent said to Deacon "I will make you regret those words, Nielson." Deacon didn't turn to face him. "Fine, two days... after school in the football field. A duel, for respect. You will eat those words, even now I have friends writing them on shards of glass. I hope you're hungry." The lunch bell rang and he disapearred in a crowd of people clammering to get to glasses before the period bell rang.  
  
Vincent sat back down, the goths stared at him for awhile only making one sound "Shit." and Shaun and Heather chipped in "You're screwed." and Vincent turned to face Heather "I hope you have a plunger, because my selfesteem is going right down the drain."   
  
He returned home, going right up to his bedroom where he turned on a DVD of his and sat down on his bed. Which was surrounded by anime propoganda and merchandise. He lay down and quietly fell asleep.  
  
Vincent stood in the football field where Deacon stood waiting for him, "About time you showed up, I was beginning to think you had died..." Deacon said mockingly. 'Now where have heard that before?' Vincent thought to himself, Deacon put himself in a proper Jeet Kun Do fighting position and beckoned him to step forward an fight. Vincent now angered, stood calmly. "Deacon Nielson." He said, a golden aura flowed over his body as his hair slowly spiked up and turned golden-yellow "Today, your reign of terror ends!" He yelled going into an all out fighting position as a golden yellow aura surrounded him and his hair became spiked and golden. Deacon's position didn't waver, in fact he challenged him. Vincent began to chant: "KA-----ME----HA----ME---" He allowed the last syllable to stick to the tip of his tongue. A blue ball of chi energy flowed between his linked palms and brought them back. "HA!!!!" He finished the chant and a blue beam erupted from Vincent's now outstretched hands and slammed into Deacon's hapless body, causing him to slam into a conveniently placed brick wall like a rag doll thrown from a dog's mouth. He lay there twitching in agony as Vincent reverted back to his old state, a gaggle of women crowded him saying things like "Make love to me" and "Oh my Gawd! You are so cute!":as he walked into the sunset.  
  
Then he woke up. Sitting in his bed he muttered under his breath: "If only..." The next day was even worse than those before it. Along with the torment of being spat on and being disregarded he had to bear taunts and betting aginst him, even a newspaper clipping was hung up on the bulletin board announcing his Soon-to-be-demise. Vincent sat in his chair at biology next to Heather where slowly dissected a frog. He looked over to his right and spotted to Sophomores quietly laughing at him, one even put a scapel close to his neck and slowly scrolled it to the right. They both laughed and he looked back over at Heather She looked back at him and stared into each others eyes for awhile she then said: "If you die, can I have your room full of anime propoganda and merchandise?" "As long as you don't touch my shrine to Hayao Miyazaki."  
  
Vincent sat in front of his t.v. playing a game FIGHT! OR DIE TRYING 2 on his old, rundown PS2. Still in despair over the events of the last couple of days he scrambled for ideas on how to get himself out of this godforsaken mess before he ended up with God. "Maybe you could try emulating to combat styles and situations in your duel with Deacon. I mean some are over-the-top but most are grounded firmly in a believable reality." Shaun said, severly kicking Vincent's ass "Y'know Shaun, you may be the quietest person in school, but when you do talk... things just make the craziest sense. It might work." Then he jumped up "Shaun! I have training to do!" "Be careful, remember you are still a young padawan learner. I can teach you" Shaun replied. Vincent just stared, wondering at his nonsense "Just call me sensei." "Deal."  
  
Soon a day past and after almost 20 hours of learning the fighting styles and moves from his various fighting games it was already 2:00 p.m and there they stood in the field as snow drifted down. Deacon cracked his knuckles and walked slowly to Vincent who was as expected, scared witless hardly able to remember what Shaun had taught him the day before. "Shall we begin?" Deacon said boastfully, students all around them began to pass around dollars and various items. Vincent gulped "yes..." he whispered assuming the position of the martial art Aikido and the fight began. Deacon threw his fist at Vincent's face who caught it just miliseconds away from impact, using what was left of the throwing force he flung him back and tripped him, falling flat on his face in the process.   
  
Students began to pass their betting items the other way.  
  
"Beginner's luck, too bad it lasts only once!" Deacon yelled, slamming his body into Vincent's. A move he was completely unprepared for, and the beating afterward. Punches slammed into his face from the left and right, blood began to seep from his nose, he stopped "Had enough?" he said smiling as he got up. Vincent could not speak, the pain hurt so much it cut to the bone. Deacon wiped some blood off his lip "Figures. Outcast." And he walked away. Heather, Shaun, Adam and Rebecca rushed over to his aid. Heather looked at him, wiping excess blood off his face with her sleave, Vincent stared at a tooth which had fallen to the ground during the onslaught "I will have redemption. I swear it. This so called student government will go down along Deacon and his brood." He had enough adrenaline to stand up. "But can't, there's no way, you know how badly he kicked your ass!? It's suicide!" Heather yelled as the others remained silent. "I got myself into this, I cannot just let this...defeat fall off my shoulder. Somehow, someway, they'll go down." 


End file.
